


Left Wanting

by kenku626



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenku626/pseuds/kenku626
Summary: With her husband gone, lost to his madness, Catti Brie once again finds herself alone as she continues her work on the Host Tower; that is, alone besides the unrelenting itch inside of her for something exhilarating, yet terribly forbidden.Pairings: consensual Catti Brie/Gromph B. with mentions of Catti Brie/Drizzt D.
Relationships: Catti-Brie/Gromph Baenre, mentioned Catti-Brie/Drizzt Do'Urden
Kudos: 3





	1. Wandering Thoughts

**Left Wanting**

_*This story takes place during the events of “Hero”, after Drizzt attacked Catti Brie and went to the Monastery of Yellow Roses. This timing also puts the story after the events of “Maestro”, including Gromph’s attempted seduction of Catti Brie.*_

Chapter 1 (Wandering Thoughts)

Catti Brie’s POV

Lately, it seemed it took all of Catti Brie’s effort not to let her mind wander.

She had a monumental task set before her; restoring the Host Tower of the Arcane, both physically and magically. This goal also included uniting the efforts of the various factions that had become involved with the project, including a member of the shade enclave, a pair of copper dragons, and the former Archmage of Menzoberranzan. A challenge, to say the least.

And the recent events with her husband certainly didn’t ease her mind at all. Waiting for him to return from his recent venture into the Underdark had been taxing enough, but she could never have been prepared for what had happened after he had returned; he came back to her alive, but struck with a strange delirium that made him extremely delusional, even causing him to attack her. Now she was left alone once again, hanging on to the thin hope that Drizzt may someday recover from his madness.

Despite these stressors, Catti Brie had thus far managed to keep her attention primarily on her work in the Host Tower.

Even still, she couldn’t help but feel this . . . _itch_. An itch that began in the back recesses of her mind, extending down through her entire body. She could not quite place the cause of it, but it persisted nonetheless.

_I just need to rest,_ Catti Brie thought as she returned to her chambers for the evening. _A good night’s rest._

With that, she went to bed, hoping and praying that the night would bring the comfort she sought.

————————————————

Catti Brie’s POV

Catti Brie awoke with a start, with nothing but the dark of night to greet her as she desperately tried to piece together the last images of her dream and, more importantly, the powerful emotions tied to them.

She was covered in sweat, and her breath came in quick gasps. She found herself left with a remnant feeling of desire, of hunger, of a desperate need.

And, to her utter shock and horror, when she reached for those last dreamt moments, all she found was the image of Gromph Baenre.

Catti Brie immediately shut those thoughts away and instead focused on reaching down between her legs, hoping to quickly bring herself her needed release. Catti Brie had never found masturbation to be very . . . helpful in these matters, but she just felt so _close_. Masturbating had always left her feeling more uncomfortable than anything else, but she didn’t need much help this time. She just needed a little push in the right direction, so to speak.

Despite her best efforts, Catti Brie found her thoughts wandering as she sought to pleasure herself. Those final dreamt moments, those of her and Gromph amorously entwined, returned to her mind unbidden. Before she knew it, Catti Brie felt a surge of pleasure, that push she so desperately needed, and with it, she found release.

As she lied panting among her now soiled sheets, Catti Brie felt what could only be described as a sublime mixture of ecstasy and contentment. She could still feel the itch somewhere in the back of her mind, but it had been dulled, now content to wait while she enjoyed this moment.

_Oh gods, what have I done?_

After coming down from her brief emotional high, Catti Brie was quickly overcome with shame over her actions; shame over betraying her husband, and, most of all, shame over betraying him through sexual fantasies of . . . _Gromph_!

_Calm down_ , she thought to herself. _This wasn’t really you. Gromph must be up to his. . . tricks again. He must have sent me those thoughts, so it’s not my fault._

Consoled by this rationale, Catti Brie’s shame was quickly replaced with rage. She had already contended with the former archmage over this issue once before.

She wouldn’t be so polite the second time.

After taking a little time to clean herself, Catti Brie prepared what she would need for this encounter, including a _zone of truth_ spell. She would make Gromph pay for his actions, but first she would make him admit to them.

With that thought in mind, Catti Brie quickly and quietly made her way to the personal chambers of Gromph Baenre.

————————————————

Catti Brie’s POV

It was with an odd mix of fury, disgust, and hesitation that Catti Brie found herself as she knocked on the doors to Gromph’s quarters. She had steeled herself for the encounter, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly unprepared.

After all, she hadn’t exactly been expecting to find herself here in the middle of the night.

Catti Brie was greeted with the image of a bleary-eyed Gromph as the door opened. At his initial look of confusion, she decided to take the initiative.

“We need to talk,” she stated in a cold finality, pushing her way into his chambers. She had already taken the liberty of disarming Gromph’s wards, as she had the last time she had found herself there.

This recollection brought a brief realization to Catti Brie, as she just now noticed that, without thinking about it, she had also donned the same outfit that she had worn on that previous night; a simple white shift and a black lace cape, nothing more. After turning around, she noticed that Gromph, too, was wearing what he had worn that night; a plain, dark robe.

Catti Brie shook those thoughts away. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was making _him_ pay.

“I told you to stay out of my mind, Gromph Baenre,” Catti Brie stated. “I warned you once to stop filling my head with your lecherous thoughts, but it seems I wasn’t clear enough the first time.” Catti Brie didn’t truly believe she could rattle the likes of Gromph Baenre with mere words, but she was determined to at least keep him verbally on the defensive.

She was immediately disappointed as Gromph answered her with some mildly amused laughter. “Is that to what I owe this unexpected intrusion?” Gromph asked, shutting the door behind him. “Your sudden need to hurl absurd accusations?”

“Don’t pretend,” she spat at him. “Don’t you _dare_ act like you don’t know exactly what you’ve done! Admit it!”

“Admit what?” he replied, clearly growing annoyed. “You’re right when you say we’ve done this song and dance before, and we settled it back then. If you don’t believe me, cast one of those truth spells you priestesses are so fond of so you can leave and I can return to my reverie.”

“As a matter of fact,” she began, after a slight pause. “That is exactly what I had in mind.”

After using a quick _detect magic_ spell to ensure he had no personal wards up, Catti Brie continued on to cast her _zone of truth_ over Gromph. The former archmage looked positively irritated as the spell washed over him, but he did not appear nearly as guilty or shaken as she had hoped.

“Now admit it,” she demanded, determined to tear the truth from him. “Earlier this night, you once again attempted to influence my thoughts while I slept. You tried to worm your perversive fantasies into my mind.”

“I did no such thing,” Gromph stated matter-of-factly. “If you recall, the last time I did so it ended with you standing where you are now, and me sitting on my bed with your pet panther breathing down my neck. I’ve since found better uses for my time and have not again attempted to affect you with any magic, psionic or otherwise. Happy now?”

“What?” Catti Brie stammered in utter disbelief. “No, then you must have convinced someone else, probably Kimmuriel, to do your dirty work for you.”

“I have done no such thing,” Gromph answered, chuckling under his breath. “Though I admit, the idea of Kimmuriel Oblodra, of all people, enacting such fantasies is quite hilarious in its sheer absurdity.”

Gromph’s unexpected, yet now undoubtedly true, answer left Catti Brie speechless. In her mind she went over his words over and over again, desperately searching for some kind of loophole or technicality Gromph could be exploiting. Try as she might, she found nothing.

Gromph was telling the truth.

“But if you didn’t do it then how did I . . .” Catti Brie started, letting the question die on her lips.

“Oh my,” Gromph said, as if in sudden realization. “Why Catti Brie, have _you_ been dreaming about _me_ all on your own?” Gromph was openly grinning from ear to ear now, clearly amused.

“I . . . I . . .” Catti Brie simply didn’t know what to say. In mere moments, her rage was replaced with mortifying embarrassment. With every second, she could feel her face turning redder as blushed, feeling humiliated.

“Did your fantasies truly come to you while you slept?” Gromph continued. “Or was it even worse than that? Did you fantasize about me while you were _awake_?”

Catti Brie didn’t say a word as she stared forward, avoiding eye contact with the former archmage. If Gromph hadn’t been standing directly in front of the door, she would have ran out of the room by now. Standing now before Gromph, as he taunted and teased her, Catti Brie was filled with shame, embarrassment . . . and, strangely enough, just a little bit of arousal.

The confounding conflict of her inner feelings brought her no consolation.

_Why? Why? Why?_

Catti Brie could feel her thoughts, her countless questions, rushing through her head, but in her current state of panic, she couldn’t hold onto any of them. All she could hold onto were these awful, confusing emotions inside of her, and with them the return that incessant _itch_.

After realizing she had been standing there, speechless, for almost a full minute, Catti Brie finally managed to find her voice.

“How could this happen?” she asked, as if she were directing her question at the gods, or the rest of the universe in general.

“Now _that_ is a very good question,” Gromph answered. “I have an educated guess, and I have a way to check and see if I’m correct. Unfortunately, I wouldn’t be able to confirm my hypothesis without taking a look inside your mind.”

“No!” Catti Brie snapped immediately. “You’re just trying to trick your way into my mind again so you can humiliate me further, or so you can take sick pleasure in peering into my . . . my _fantasies_.” Disgust crept into her voice at the last word.

“Quite the contrary,” Gromph corrected. “With my abilities, I could look into your deep subconscious and search for a connected cause of your dreams. Doing so may even bring you some measure of comfort. I will gladly help you in this way, if you so desire.”

At Catti Brie’s incredulous look, Gromph continued. “Before you say anything else, remember that I am still under your truth spell. If you ask, I will search for this connection in your mind and do nothing more.”

“Why should I let you help me, even if you’re telling the truth?” Catti Brie asked. “More importantly, why would you even _want_ to help me? I know you wouldn’t do it out of the goodness of your heart.” _If you had one_ , Catti Brie added silently.

“True enough,” Gromph admitted. “To answer your first question, you _should_ let me help since I suspect you do not know any other psionicists, least of all one you’d be willing to share your dirty little secret with. To answer your second question, I’m simply very curious. Besides, I’ve already used my psionic abilities against you once, so it seems only fair I use them to aid you on this singular occasion.”

Catti Brie took at step back as she tried to process that last statement. Was that Gromph’s way of saying he felt guilty for his past actions?

“Now, accept my offer or get out of my room,” he barked at her, seemingly back to his old self. “I have no more time to spend on pointless interrogations.”

Catti Brie took a deep breath and sorted through her options. It’s true that the thought of letting Gromph into her mind was more than a little unnerving; however, the thought of returning to her bed and her accidental fantasies scared her even more. Perhaps finding the cause _would_ bring her some level of peace, and Gromph certainly was right about one thing; he was the only one that could help her.

“Fine,” Catti Brie said reluctantly. “You may search for this ‘connection’, whatever it may be, but you will do nothing more and nothing less. You will leave my mind as soon as your job is done. Understood?”

“Don’t think to order me around, human woman,” Gromph replied dismissively. “But yes, I shall do as you ask this one time. Now, prepare yourself.”

Catti Brie closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she felt Gromph’s consciousness touch the outer recesses of her mind. As she let him in, Gromph quickly and efficiently went to work, isolating her latent emotions and recent fantasies, following them to their source.

As he worked, Catti Brie found herself thinking of her husband, his repeated absences, and how lonely it had made her feel. She did not blame him for spending time away from her. Even still, she couldn’t truly hide from the small pit of emptiness it had left her with, no matter how hard she tried.

Then, as quickly as it had started, Gromph removed himself from Catti Brie’s mind, their attention returned to the present.

“Hmm,” Gromph pondered. “It’s as I suspected. Your husband has not truly been with you for quite some time now; first he left for the Underdark to rescue that Dahlia creature, then he returned and tried to kill you after he lost his sanity to his unique, and most likely incurable, illness. Now he’s off on the other side of the continent, and you’re left feeling neglected, despite your best efforts to convince yourself otherwise. It’s no wonder that you’re filled with so much sexual frustration.”

“Excuse me?” Catti Brie replied, unsure how she should respond to that claim.

“It’s nothing to be surprised about, or ashamed of,” Gromph continued. “Different people have different needs in this regard, and when left . . . unattended, these needs can work their way from our subconscious up to the surface. Sex dreams are simply one of the mind’s ways of accomplishing this.”

“Even if I’m ‘sexually frustrated’,” Catti Brie said. “That still doesn’t explain . . .”

“Why _I’m_ the one showing up in your dreams?” Gromph finished for her. “It’s not so difficult to understand. You’ve been left wanting, your thoughts left to wander day after day. At some point, some part of your subconscious likely became . . . . curious, let’s say.” Gromph finished this statement with a slight smile on his face.

“ _Curious_?” Catti Brie said incredulously. “Well, how do we stop it from happening again?”

“Simple,” Gromph replied. “Once you settle your sexual frustrations, your subconscious will no longer need to bother you with such fantasies. How you accomplish this is up to you.”

“But . . . but,” Catti Brie stammered. “I can’t. Not with Drizzt gone.”

“What?” Gromph asked. “You can’t simply masturbate?”

Catti Brie’s face flushed at Gromph’s frankness. “No, I _can’t_ masturbate, okay?!” Catti Brie exclaimed, angry and ashamed at Gromph’s accusations. She didn’t enjoy talking over this particular subject with anyone, not even Drizzt. “It makes me uncomfortable, and I’ve never been able to get over it.”

The former archmage wasn’t sure how to respond to her sudden outburst. Finally, Catti Brie had managed to leave Gromph Baenre speechless.

“So,” Catti Brie continued, regaining her composure. “What else can I do about this problem?”

“Well . . .” Gromph pondered. “I suppose the next best option for this kind of situation would be to . . .” Gromph momentarily paused, uncertain how to best finish his line of thought.

“. . . to seek out the object of your sexual fantasies,” the former archmage managed to finish.

Catti Brie felt Gromph’s suggestion knock the wind out of her where she stood.

“I . . . I . . .” she stuttered in utter disbelief. “I should punch you just for saying that! Why would I _ever_ even consider . . . How could I ever trust you enough to let you . . .” Catti Brie couldn’t even bring herself to finish any of these thoughts. What Gromph was suggesting was unthinkable to her.

“You asked me what you could do, and I’ve told you,” Gromph answered, clearly growing impatient. “If you would like assistance in . . . relieving yourself of your dreams, then I will do so. If you change your mind at some point during the process and wish to leave, you may do so. If you’d rather return to your bedchamber and continue fantasizing of me privately, feel free to leave me be and do so. Regardless of your choice, I’ll pretend this conversation never happened, for the sake of making both of our lives easier, and you can go on without worrying that the world will discover your shameful little secret.”

Catti Brie paused, stunned at Gromph’s matter-of-fact attitude and . . . oddly helpful behavior.

“And yes,” Gromph continued. “I _am_ still under your truth spell, in case you had somehow forgotten.”

Catti Brie knew Gromph was telling the truth. She knew he was correct about her options. She knew she would _never_ consider sleeping with him under normal circumstances.

But she also knew that these _weren’t_ normal circumstances. And she knew she did _not_ want to return to having her shameful fantasies, private or not.

“Well then,” Catti Brie said, taking a deep breath. “ _If_ I were to seek your assistance . . . what exactly would you have in mind?”


	2. Guilty Pleasures

Chapter 2 (Guilty Pleasures)

Catti Brie’s POV

After another minute or two of discussion, Catti Brie and Gromph settled on a step-by-step way to proceed.

Step one involved the two of them each drinking two potions that Gromph already had prepared; one for contraception, the other to prevent disease.

Step two began with Gromph removing another bottle from one of his cupboards, this bottle filled with a special oil. As the former archmage prepared for his part in the process, Catti Brie removed her lace cape and, turning her back to him, awkwardly took off her white shift.

_I can’t believe I’m actually doing this._ As she went to lie down front-first on Gromph’s bed, Catti Brie’s thoughts whirled in her head, trying to figure out how she could have possibly gotten here. The last place she had ever expected to find herself was Gromph Baenre’s bed, and she certainly never thought she’d be receiving an oiled massage from him.

“This will help you relax,” Gromph began saying as he walked over to the bed. “It may also leave you with a slight sense of euphoria. I’ll start with your shoulders and work my way down. Are you ready?”

Still facing away from Gromph, Catti Brie managed a quick nod in reply. She then closed her eyes, steeling herself for what was to come.

She could hear Gromph behind her preparing the oil on his hands and her shoulders. As he began to rub it into her body, Catti Brie noticed that the oil felt warm—almost a little hot—to the touch. As Gromph forewarned, it didn’t take long before she felt her muscles beginning to relax, and she even felt that slight sense of euphoria he had alluded to. She let her mind wander under the pleasure she felt under his ministrations, his hands gradually working their way down her back and over her sides. She was so relaxed that her brain hardly registered when he eventually reached her legs and posterior, and in her state of bliss, she didn’t even think anything of the fact that the person she was now allowing to thoroughly rub down her entire body with a hot, sensual oil was none other than Gromph Baenre.

Before she knew it, the massage was over and Gromph was moving to return the bottle to its place in the cupboard. Catti Brie slowly opened her eyes, stretching and briefly reveling in the pleasant tingling sensation that had overtaken her body; that is, until she remembered that it was now time for step three of their plan.

Which, in short, was the part of the plan where Catti Brie turned around and allowed Gromph to enter her mind and . . . well, allowed him to enter _her_. Gromph had explained that a mental link between the two of them would allow him to anticipate her every desire, and it would immediately let him know if she wanted him to stop at any point. Such a link would also allow them to feel each other’s emotions, which would in turn . . . heighten the experience, so to speak.

Catti Brie knew that if anyone had asked her prior to that night if she could ever trust Gromph Baenre in this manner, she would have laughed in their face at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea. Trust Gromph Baenre to touch her body or her mind? Unlikely, to say the least.

Despite this knowledge, Catti Brie found herself oddly at ease as she turned onto her back to face a naked Gromph, his robe discarded. He was of the average, yet elegant, build that many elves shared; he certainly wasn’t as wiry as Drizzt, but he was still very much in shape. As she took in his appearance, Catti Brie could feel the weight of his amber eyes similarly taking in the sight laying before him.

She still felt a little nervous, and she was certainly surprised at her own willingness to continue; but even still, she felt strangely comfortable as she was laid bare before the former archmage.

There was no mind control; no insidious manipulation, magical or otherwise; in this moment, there was only her and Gromph.

_Forgive me, my love_ , she thought distantly.

“Now,” Gromph began. “Allow me to make the connection.”

She could feel Gromph’s mind reaching out to her consciousness, and Catti Brie, with no hesitation, let him in.

_Now_ , Gromph thought towards her. _Are you ready?_

_Yes_ , she responded, closing her eyes and allowing him access to her innermost desires, the desires that had been itching away at her for many tendays.

Gromph wasted no time in beginning, leaning down to massage one of Catti Brie’s breasts with his left hand as his right hand moved rub the back of her thigh. His hands were still covered in oil, and Catti Brie felt herself unintentionally shiver in anticipation under his touch. He quickly added to her growing excitement by planting soft kisses and bites on just the right spots on her neck, causing her to gasp.

In her mind, Catti Brie could feel Gromph smiling over her initial reaction, and he was not just doing so out of pride. With their mental link established, Gromph felt Catti Brie’s pleasure almost as keenly as she did. As he continued his ministrations, she felt Gromph’s manhood harden against her, his arousal only adding to her pleasure even more.

Even though she was trusting Gromph to do this, Catti Brie still internally tried to retain some semblance of pride. Tonight’s acts would most surly grow his ego, but she was determined to not let Gromph make her moan. Even though there was no risk of any of the other mages hearing them—after all, Gromph’s room was in an extra-dimensional space, so no one would hear anything happening in here—Catti Brie would not allow Gromph the pleasure of hearing her mewl and moan for him.

_I’ll hear your moans in your mind, even if not out loud_ , Gromph mentally responded. At the same time, Catti Brie felt Gromph bite and suck on that _perfect_ spot in the nape of her neck. She audibly gasped at the sudden sensation, and, without thinking about it, she slowly rolled her hips upward against his manhood. This added sensation caused her to once again shudder against him, much to Gromph’s satisfaction.

The foreplay continued this way for several minutes, Gromph seeking to break Catti Brie’s silence, and Catti Brie just barely resisting the urge to vocalize her pleasure. Gromph gradually began to work his way down Catti Brie’s body, placing more kisses and bites all along the way; her breasts, then her stomach, and, finally, above her wet entrance.

Without any thought, Catti Brie slowly spread herself to make room for Gromph. She was not entirely sure what exactly he was going to do—she and Drizzt had never done anything quite like this before, their kisses never going beyond the upper body—but she found herself trusting his judgment, as well as his promise to stop if she so desired.

As Gromph gently lowered his mouth to her entrance, Catti Brie’s mind was quickly overcome with a glorious sensation she had never experienced before. Arching her back into him, she gradually adjusted as she became accustomed to Gromph’s oral ministrations. As her breathing quickened, Catti Brie felt her pleasure rising, and rising; in her attempts to resist her growing urge to moan, she reached out to her sides and gripped the sheets tighter, and tighter; and, just when she thought she might actually break her silence, Gromph stopped.

Catti Brie opened her eyes and stared at Gromph in utter disbelief.

“Why did you stop?!” she exclaimed.

“Are you ready?” Gromph asked, clearly ready to continue.

Under other circumstances, Catti Brie might have actually taken a minute to think this choice over; however, in this moment, she felt _hungry_. The desires that had previously lain dormant inside of her were now awake. She _needed_ this, _needed_ him to do anything to her that would satisfy that irresistible itch.

“Yes,” she immediately answered, closing her eyes once more in preparation. A few moments later, Catti Brie felt Gromph raise one of her legs onto his shoulder; another few moments later, she felt him slowly enter her.

And a few moments after that, she forgot all about trying not to moan.

————————————————

Gromph’s POV

Gromph Baenre was enjoying what was likely the now most euphoric experience of his long elven life.

For beneath him was Cattie Brie, writhing in pleasure, legs spread wide; her beautiful auburn hair strewn messily out over the sheets, her eyes closed and hands gripping the bed beneath her; he still had one hand massaging her breast, and her hips rose to meet his as he gently, yet firmly, ground into her; but, best of all, Gromph reveled in the view of Catti Brie’s mouth hung open and the sound of her moaning under his generous ministrations.

“Mmmm uggh!” she mewled in pleasure. “Aaaaahhh!”

Gromph had made love many times, but this was only the second time he had ever tried doing so with a mental link. It took considerable concentration to stop the connection from dissolving under the strong tide of emotions, but he was more than up to the task; and he certainly couldn’t argue with the results. The added potency of experiencing the sexual pleasure of _two_ people at once was unlike anything he, or Catti Brie, could have previously dreamed of.

There was also something entirely riveting about making forbidden love to a woman like Catti Brie, something intoxicating about enabling her guilty pleasure. He had meant it when he said he would cease if she told him too, but he highly doubted either of them would want to stop any time soon.

She still seemed determined to avoid moaning his name, specifically, but that would soon change, he was certain.

They continued this way for several more minutes, Gromph wanting ensure that Catti Brie’s body had had enough time to fully adjust to his presence; and he did, admittedly greatly enjoy eating in this sublime view of her.

_I’m going to try something_ , Gromph thought towards her. _Tell me how it feels_.

After mentally sensing her approval, Gromph continued on, lifting the middle and index fingers of his free hand to his lips. He quickly whispered a spell into them, a minor cantrip of his own design. He immediately felt the spell take effect, sensing a continual vibration within his fingers.

With her leg still on his shoulder, it was easy for Gromph to work his magical fingers down to her entrance as he continued to rotate his hips into her. Between his centuries of experience and his mental connection to Catti Brie, Gromph had no trouble finding the exact spot that he was aiming for.

Upon contact, Catti Brie gasped loudly, her breath held in her chest as her mind tried to process the sudden surge of unmatched pleasure they could both feel coursing through her. Her eyes remained closed but a few moments later, she finally found her voice.

“Ooooohhhh GROMPH, YES!” she moaned, smiling from ear to ear as he slowly continued his ministrations. “Gromph, yes! Ooohh, Gromph!”

As they settled into their new rhythm, Gromph grinned in triumph, basking in the sound of Catti Brie lustily calling out his name in complete and utter ecstasy.

————————————————

Cattie Brie’s POV

Moaning, mewling and writhing under Gromph’s ministrations, Catti Brie finally admitted to herself something she had been hiding in the back of her mind ever since she first felt Gromph lower his mouth to her center; a realization she never thought she would find herself thinking.

_Oh by the gods_ , she thought. _He really_ is _a better lover than Drizzt_.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, the conclusion was unavoidable. Drizzt had never tried lifting her legs up. He had never tried touching her while he was inside her.

And he had _certainly_ never cast a spell on his fingers that could make her entire body tremble in ecstasy; touching her in a way that made her feel like there was a beacon of pleasure inside her, its light soaring out of every inch of her.

To her relief, Gromph didn’t actually have any mental reply to these thoughts, instead keeping his full attention on building their collective release. Even still, Catti Brie’s shame and embarrassment over her traitorous thoughts would not leave her; and yet, these feelings did nothing to quell her growing ardor. Quite the contrary, she could feel her inner humiliation and shame _adding_ to the experience; her embarrassment brought on by her earlier sexual fantasies, her shame over betraying her lost husband, and even her humiliation from giving herself over to and moaning for Gromph all somehow added to her mounting ecstasy.

Catti Brie thought she would surely peak at any moment, but Gromph anticipated every time she neared release, reeling her back in a way that was somehow both terribly frustrating and wonderfully exhilarating. She couldn’t tell exactly how long they had been doing this, but she was sure that she had never gone this long during intercourse without finishing before. Yet still, Gromph continued to shatter her expectations and build her pleasure even further.

She _needed_ release. In that moment, Catti Brie felt that she needed her release more than she had ever needed anything; and still, Gromph continued to tease her in the most delightful of ways.

_Beg for it_ , Gromph thought towards her. _Beg me for what you want, out loud, and I will give it to you._

No one had ever said anything like that to Catti Brie during sex before, but, strangely enough, Gromph’s words filled her with excitement. Even still, she was determined not to make things so easy for the former archmage.

_Make me_ , she countered.

Catti Brie could _feel_ him smile in response, as he wordlessly accepted her challenge.

If Gromph had been merely teasing her before, now he was practically torturing her. He continued to bring her closer and closer to completion, now at an even slower pace, always keeping her right on the edge release, but no closer. Soon she began to feel her entire body violently tremble in need, her toes curling and uncurling as she contended with the excruciating pleasure. Despite her best efforts, Catti Brie’s thoughts began to betray her desperation.

_Please_ , she thought, unable to articulate her need in any other way. _Please, please, please_.

_Say it_ , Gromph demanded. _But first, tell me that I win_. _And look me in the eye_.

Just the thought of admitting defeat to him in such a way felt embarrassing, but she could deny her mounting desires no longer. Catti Brie reluctantly looked into the amber gaze of her unlikely lover.

“Fine!” she whined, her breath coming in quick gasps. “You win. You win, Gromph! Please, please! I’m begging you!”

“Please, what?” Gromph continued, determined to not let her get off so easily. In her mind, Catti Brie felt him add another thought to his instruction. _Beg for it like a whore_.

Even as surprised as she was at the unexpected command, their link allowed Catti Brie to understand exactly what Gromph meant. And, with surprisingly little hesitation, she gave him exactly what he wanted.

“Please, Gromph!” she continued to beg, fully embracing the experience of her humiliating, yet ecstatic, submission. “Please, please let me cum! Let me cum for you, Gromph, please! I _need_ it!”

Catti Brie could feel his satisfaction at hearing her words as she felt yet another wave of shame overcome her; however, even as her thoughts swum in these emotions, Catti Brie could already feel them enhancing her pleasure. She didn’t understand how it was possible, but she did not find herself wallowing in these thoughts; she _basked_ in her shame and humiliation, and the pure sexual rapture that came with them.

And, finally, Catti Brie felt a release unlike anything she had ever experienced, her orgasm washing over her with the strength of a tsunami and a sense of bliss tantamount to heaven.

“GROMPH, YES!” she screamed as it overtook her senses, her hips frantically rolling into his. “GROMPH, YES! _GROMPH YES_!”

It was at this exact moment that Catti Brie became conscious of the fact that she had just used Gromph’s name and had been moaning his name for the last several minutes; yet even this fact did nothing to halt the passion overwhelming her.

The mental link between Catti Brie and Gromph connected all of their emotions, and so they were simultaneously overcome by the ecstasy of not just one, but two orgasms. Their collective rapture went on for almost a full minute, pleasure washing through every inch of their bodies and overflowing their senses, before they finished riding out the titanic orgasm.

Distantly, Catti Brie could hear Gromph collapse to the bed beside her, but she was already losing consciousness, exhausted, and drifting away on her emotional high, into a deep sleep where she was not troubled by dreams.


	3. A Lesson In Masochism

Chapter 3 (A Lesson In Masochism)

Catti Brie’s POV

As Catti Brie awoke, she was greeted by the pleasant sensation of soft furs against her skin and a comforting warmth as she affectionately nuzzled the chest of the person holding her. Eyes slowly blinking open, she could see the steady rise and fall of the dark chest she was currently gripping. She could feel the man’s gentle touch resting on her back; the lull brought on by these sensations—combined with the distinctive scent of sex lingering among the furs and sheets—made Catti Brie almost feel, just for a moment, like she was with Drizzt again.

This tempting notion was soon dismissed from her mind as Catti Brie further took in the details of her surroundings, most notably the fact that this was most certainly _not_ her room; these weren’t her furs or sheets, which meant this wasn’t her bed. She froze as this realization sunk in, forming a cold pit of dread in her stomach. Breath stuck in her chest, she trembled as she slowly shifted her gaze towards the face of her still-sleeping lover.

The face of Gromph Baenre.

_Oh gods, no._

Catti Brie’s jaw dropped as if she were going to scream, but she couldn’t find her breath. For a moment she thought she might strike the former archmage, but she quickly felt her arms begin to go numb as a chill swept through her. In lieu of these options, she eventually settled on swiftly—and quietly—backing away from the resting form of Gromph. She grabbed one of the many furs as she stood, covering herself while she frantically searched for her discarded white shift.

_How did this happen? How could I let this happen?!_

By the time Catti Brie found her fallen nightdress and moved to don it, Gromph had finally stirred from his reverie, languidly stretching as he sat up. He appeared quite content as he rose to reach for his robes, in stark contrast to her barely-concealed panic.

“What a pleasant night,” Gromph commented, lightly yawning as he addressed her. “And I suppose our rest was quite refreshing, as well.”

“Last night never happened,” Catti Brie stated shakily, pointedly facing away from Gromph as she finished slipping on her silken shift. “Last night never happened, I was never here, we never saw each other, and we never . . . had our conversation. End of story.”

“Of course, we’ll keep this little secret—“ Gromph’s words were abruptly cut off by the sound the door shutting as Catti Brie briskly saw herself out.

“To ourselves,” Gromph finished, facing an empty room.

————————————————

Catti Brie’s POV

After she successfully made her way back to her room unnoticed, Catti Brie desperately worked to quiet her racing thoughts. She barely managed to keep her attention on any immediate task as she prepared for the rest of the day, resisting the urge to dredge up any of her memories from the previous night; and up to this point, she thought she might actually manage to set aside the swirling storm of emotions turning inside of her.

That is, she thought so until she arrived at the conference hall.

As with every day at the Host Tower, the morning began with a meeting between all of the Tower’s representatives. This stretch of time was the only regularly held meeting during the day, but it was often drawn out over several hours as the various representatives bickered amongst themselves. Worst of all for Catti Brie, sitting in this meeting meant sitting in the same room as Gromph for most of the morning.

Catti Brie somehow managed to keep up a plain facade throughout the meeting, despite the conflict deep within her. Every time Gromph spoke, panic quietly overtook her. Logically she knew it was in Gromph’s best interest to keep the news of their brief affair hidden; however, logic was the last thing on Catti Brie’s mind as she continuously struggled to quell her unruly emotions.

Even after the meeting, Catti Brie found herself tense throughout the rest of the day, constantly worried that Gromph would make his way toward her to quietly humiliate her further. He never did come to tease her, to her surprise, but this absence did nothing to calm her. She struggled until late into the afternoon before she finally couldn’t take it anymore, opting to fake an awful stomach ache as an excuse to turn in early for the day.

As Catti Brie reached her chambers and collapsed to her bed, she finally gave in to the raving storm inside her; she was soon swallowed by a wave of guilt as she considered her shameful actions from the night prior. Even after many hours of tortured introspection, she couldn’t tell what embarrassed her more; the fact that she had slept with Gromph, or the fact that she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

_No, that isn’t true_ , she thought to herself, coming to a dreadful revelation. No, she hadn’t merely enjoyed having sex with Gromph.

She had _loved_ it. She had loved every moment of it; the thrill his tender touch sent through her, and the added pleasure from the temporary link between their minds. But more than anything else, she had relished in those terribly wonderful feelings; the naughtiness of doing something so taboo, and the humiliation she felt while begging Gromph for more. The humiliation of her screaming his name in an undeniable, forbidden pleasure.

_How did this happen?_ she numbly wondered. _How could I possibly enjoy such a heinous act?_

A small part of her wished she could say that Gromph had forced her, that he had hijacked her mind in order to sate his own sordid desires; but she knew that wasn’t true. There had been no magical manipulation, no coercion or threatening. Gromph may have been the one in control during their lovemaking, but Catti Brie had _given_ him that control, along with her repeated, enthusiastic consent. And--contradictory to her current shame--Catti Brie also found that those memories of her and Gromph amorously entwined left her with a lingering sense of satisfaction, as well as a quiet, lustful hunger.

With this disturbing reality in mind, Catti Brie finally succumbed to emotional exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

————————————————

Catti Brie’s POV

Catti Brie awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door, which she promptly rose to answer. She quickly discovered that her nap had left her with a slight headache, though whether the headache was truly caused by her nap or was merely the result of having such a hellish day, she could not be certain.

_How long did I sleep?_ she wondered as she reached the entryway. Opening the door, she was greeted by none other than the source of her emotional turmoil.

“There’s something we must discuss,” Gromph stated firmly, gesturing to her room. “May I?”

Catti Brie looked at him incredulously, and she was half-tempted to slam the door in his face then and there; however, she managed to hold back her frustration long enough to answer him with a curt nod, reluctantly making way for him. She slammed the door after he came through, confident that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation (her room was similar to Gromph’s in that it was in an extra-dimensional space).

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, turning to face the former archmage. “Haven’t you humiliated me enough already? What more could you _possibly_ want?!”

“Actually, I came to return this,” Gromph calmly replied, reaching into a satchel he wore on his side. After a moment of searching, he pulled out the black lace cape she had worn the previous night. “You forgot it in your rush this morning. I figured neither of us would want someone else accidentally stumbling upon _your_ clothing in _my_ chambers.”

Catti Brie silently took the cape from his outstretched hand. She still felt too frustrated with Gromph to offer her thanks, so she instead opted for a brisk nod as she moved to return the cape to her wardrobe. Turning back to him, she did her best to not look embarrassed of her brazen outburst. “Is that all?”

“Actually, there was one more thing,” he answered, casually pulling up a seat at a small table in the corner of the room. When it became clear that Catti Brie did not intend to follow suit, Gromph chose to continue. “You’re clearly still very conflicted and confused over your emotions from last night, and seeing as how we don’t want anyone noticing anything unusual, I thought it best to help you sort through everything.”

“What makes you think you could help with anything?” she retorted, amazed at Gromph’s audacity. “Don’t presume that you know _anything_ about how I’m feeling just because of—“

“Last night you experienced a heightened sense of pleasure” he interjected. “You simultaneously experienced massive amounts of guilt, embarrassment and humiliation; however, these feelings added to your enjoyment, and you’re confused as to how such a contradictory experience could be possible. This confusion has, in turn, left you wondering if you’re an immoral person or if you’re simply losing your senses. Am I correct?”

At a momentary loss for words, Catti Brie slowly made her way to the seat beside Gromph, frustrated acceptance edging her every step.

“Even _if_ you know how I’m feeling,” she continued. “Why should I trust you to help?”

“Must we go through this all again?” he answered, laughing quietly. “Go ahead and use your truth spell, if you must.” After briefly grumbling to herself, Catti Brie did as he suggested.

As the truth spell washed over him, Gromph reached into his satchel once more, this time producing a book. “The answer to your plight is actually quite simple,” he explained, looking her dead in the eye. “You’re a masochist.”

“I’m a _what_?!” she replied in confusion, unfamiliar with the term. She reached out to take the book as he offered it to her. The title read _A Guide to Worldly Lifestyles of Unusual Pleasure_ by a Brother Ander Torren. “What is this supposed to be?”

“Turn to page 247 and read that section first,” Gromph instructed, sitting back in his chair. “I think you’ll find it quite enlightening.”

Still dubious of Gromph’s claims, Catti Brie began to turn her way through the book. Skimming randomly, it quickly became clear to her that this was a book about uncommon sexual habits. She did not linger on any section as she searched for page 247, but she did notice a few other unfamiliar terms on her way through, such as “kink” and “fetish”. At one point she even stumbled across a four-page connected diagram that spilled out of the book. As she carefully folded the pages back in, she could not help but notice a few of the . . . surprisingly complex sexual positions outlined within. She could hear Gromph chuckling lightly, though she couldn’t tell if it was at her clumsiness with the pages or her open amazement at the pages’ contents.

_How is that one even physically possible?_ she briefly wondered, the image of one of the more ambitious positions still seared into her psyche. She quickly brushed off her pondering for another time as she finally found the section Gromph had directed her to. 

Sure enough, there was the term Gromph had used along with its definition:

Masochism: _The act of experiencing sexual pleasure when subjected to physical and/or_

_emotional pain by oneself or another person. May also be described as feeing pleasure_

_when abused, dominated, or otherwise experiencing suffering. Typically pairs well with_

_“sadism” (page 250)._

The guide then went on to describe—in depth—several ways that one could work masochism into sex; in fact, this section appeared to one of the thickest parts of the whole book. While brushing through these pages, Catti Brie noticed numerous “described scenarios” that involved dialogue very similar to that which she and Gromph had shared the previous night. Apparently the types of emotions she had experienced were more common than she originally thought.

“Your feelings, while unfamiliar to you, are completely normal,” Gromph went on to explain, judging that she had discovered the right section of the book. “Brother Torren himself was actually a masochist, which is unsurprising since he was a follower of Ilmater. Masochism is considered to be taboo in many cultures, to the point that people in certain parts of the world never even hear the term in their lifetime. Judging by your confusion over last night’s events, I gathered that you were likely raised in such an environment.”

Shocked at the influx of information, Catti Brie could only nod in response. Everything Gromph was saying was surprisingly on-the-mark thus far.

“Your hidden, undiscovered desires coincidentally paired very well with my own preferences,” Gromph continued. “I tend to favor sadism in the bedroom, and through our mental link, my known desires must have unlocked your unknown desires; though I suspect those feelings of your’s had already been “leaking” from your subconscious given the fantasies you had been experiencing in your dreams. It’s perfectly natural that your mind would want to bring these feelings to the surface—especially after going so long without sex—and there is nothing inherently wrong with deriving pleasure in such a manner.”

While Catti Brie took in Gromph’s explanation, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over one of the pages she had stopped on. She tried to keep her glances quick, not wanting to give away her shameful fascination with the scenario written before her. 

Catti Brie’s attempts at subtlety were apparently unsuccessful; Gromph quickly leaned forward and snatched the book away, careful not to lose track of the page she had been on. She tried not to blush as Gromph’s amber eyes swept over the pages, a hungry grin slowly appearing on his face.

“So,” Gromph began, looking her in the eye as he set the book down. “Would you care for a demonstration?”

Catti Brie only had one honest answer.


	4. Erotic Embarrassment

Chapter 4 (Erotic Embarrassment)

Catti Brie’s POV

A few minutes later, she and Gromph finished deciding how they wished to continue. Catti Brie still felt a little nervous about exploring this new part of her sexuality, but she simultaneously felt an odd sense of relief when considering Gromph’s explanation. Earlier that day she had been nearly certain that she was losing her mind. Now that she better understood the source of her feelings, Catti Brie was having an easier time accepting them as part of who she was.

A small part of her still wondered if she was acting immorally in finding her sexual solace in Gromph, but she found it surprisingly easy to quiet these concerns. The last time she had seen Drizzt, he hadn’t truly been himself; he attacked her—had tried to kill her, thinking her to be some kind of demon—and while she did not blame him for his twisted perception, she could not dismiss the severity of it either. Some of the best healers, wizards and psionicists in this part of the world had tried to cure Drizzt’s affliction and failed, and as far as she could tell, there was a very high chance she would never see her husband again.

And she needed this. She desperately wanted to explore this newfound part of herself, and she couldn’t do it alone. Perhaps shr simply did not want to put her needs on hold while waiting for a miracle that wouldn't come, or perhaps she was subconsciously trying to find something to fill the small pit of loneliness Drizzt’s absence had left her with. Regardless, Catti Brie knew one thing for certain; she needed this, and she knew Gromph would give it to her.

Fortunately for the two of them, Gromph had brought along three specific flasks in his satchel, just in case; the same three they had used just the previous night, and they quickly downed the two potions.

Catti Brie was still wearing the wizard robe she had had on all day, and she moved to drop it to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She felt Gromph walk up behind her, already fully undressed. He gently reached a hand up to one of the clasps on her bra.

“May I?” he whispered to her, his breath sending a shiver of excitement down her body. Seeing her nod in response, Gromph undid the garment with a delicate, expert care, letting it fall to the ground. He ran both of his hands down her sides, settling upon her waist; as Gromph continued to slowly guide her underwear to the floor—with his soft hands caressing her all the way—she tried to stop herself from trembling in heated anticipation.

Catti Brie let Gromph guide her to bed. Unlike in their previous encounter, she opted to lay on her back first, allowing Gromph to begin the oiled massage on her front. She began to feel her body relax as his hands dutifully worked their way down her body, the tension of the day’s stress gradually leaving her aching muscles. Gromph was very generous in his ministrations, and Catti Brie gladly welcomed the now-familiar warm, tingly sensation his touch left her with. She contentedly closed her eyes and surrendered her senses to the massage, softly humming in approval.

The minutes pleasantly flew by as it became time for the next part of the massage, and Catti Brie gladly rolled over onto her front. Gromph began his work anew, his hands roaming her shapely form as he skillfully worked the oil into her muscles. She was so enraptured in the wonderful feeling of his touch, it took her a few seconds to realize that Gromph had soon finished the massage and moved to retrieve one last item from his bag; a special lubricant of his own design. As he made his way back over to the bed, Catti Brie allowed Gromph to form their mental link just as he had the previous night.

Are you ready? he telepathically asked her. It greatly comforted Catti Brie that Gromph still looked for clear consent in these situations, even with the fabricated power dynamic between the two of them for the “scenario” they had in mind.

I am, she confirmed as she moved into position, crawling towards the head of the bed. Still kneeling, Catti Brie reached up and gripped the poles of the headboard, one in each hand. Gromph followed her as he began applying the lubricant as necessary. With that last task out of the way, she allowed Gromph to gently spread her legs further apart as he gently up moved against her. 

The massage by itself had been enough to make Catti Brie wet, and her pleasure helped fuel Gromph’s own arousal. Feeling the heat of him pressed against her, she could feel herself shivering in anticipation of what was to come. She had never tried anything like this before, but the unfamiliarity did not diminish her growing desire; however, it appeared that Gromph still had one more trick left. Briefly chanting an incantation, Gromph motioned to the headboard in front of them, and the area directly in front of her was now taken up by an illusory mirror. 

Despite the fabricated nature of it, the mirror accurately reflected what was in front of it; which in this case meant it gave Catti Brie a perfect view of Gromph preparing to ride her in a way she had never been ridden before. After she mentally gave him one more sign of approval, Catti Brie watched the erotically displayed reflection as Gromph entered her from behind.

————————————————

Gromph’s POV

Gromph kept his motions slow at first, sensing Catti Brie’s need to adjust; fortunately, the lubricant greatly helped with the transition, and he was soon able to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts. Neither Gromph’s eyes nor Catti Brie’s left the mirror this entire time, both of them entranced by the view before them; Catti Brie transfixed by the sight of Gromph in such a commanding position over her, and Gromph relishing the sight of Catti Brie submissively bent over for him.

As Gromph began to roll his hips faster, the second benefit of the lubricant became clear; similar to the massage oil, it left both Catti Brie and Gromph with a warm tingling feeling as their speed increased, enhancing the sensations of their movements. Hearing her breathing quicken, Gromph enjoyed seeing all of the different emotions crossing Catti Brie’s features; from surprise, to embarrassment to delight, all in a seemingly endless cycle.

Best of all, Gromph could feel her accepting her guilty pleasure, her newly discovered love of masochism. Instead of trying to hide from the wonderful humiliation, Catti Brie embraced it fully, watching him give her that forbidden pleasure with every thrust of his hips. Her feelings perfectly complemented Gromph’s sadistic desires, and he decided it was time to try taking things to the next level.

Tell me how this feels, he instructed her, mentally showing her what was soon to come. He then raised one hand and brought it down on Catti Brie’s rear in a resounding smack! He both saw and felt her face light up in a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure at the new experience. At her initial silence, Gromph quickly gave her second spank—this one a little lighter—to regain her attention.

“Tell me how it feels,” he vocally reminded her.

“It feels good,” Catti Brie finally managed to respond, her breaths beginning to come in quick, shaky gasps. “I like it.” Gromph could feel the sincerity in her words, as well as that ever-growing embarrassed ardor within her.

Tell me what you want, he mentally ordered her.

“More,” she whimpered in response. “I want more, Gromph!”

Beg for it like a whore, he replied, mentally showing her exactly what he meant. To his pleasant surprise, Catti Brie showed no hesitation in her response.

“Gromph, please!” Catti Brie whined, her gaze still glued to the intoxicatingly erotic reflection before her. “Fuck me harder, please! Fuck me harder, Gromph!”

Satisfied with Catti Brie’s submissive response, Gromph rewarded her by giving her exactly what she wanted; his thrusts began to gradually come harder and faster, Catti Brie’s passionate moans growing louder all the while. He also started spanking her at seemingly random intervals, making sure to leave enough space in between for her to feel pleasantly surprised when the next one landed. By this point, the distinctive sound of his body slapping against her rear could clearly be heard, even over Catti Brie’s ever-increasing chorus of ecstasy.

Between the erotic sight before him and his connection to Catti Brie’s emotions, Gromph was beginning to feel his own rapture quickly building as well. The combined sensations of their mental link were powerful, and maintaining that link was beginning to take its toll on him.

Fortunately for Gromph, he already knew exactly how he was going to bring this encounter to its climax.

————————————————

Cattie Brie’s POV

By the gods, Catti Brie thought to herself, panting in exertion and moaning in ecstasy under Gromph’s terribly wonderful ministrations. Another sudden spank drew a pleased yelp from her lips. Oh gods, why have I never tried this before?

Having only had a few lovers in her two lives, Catti Brie had never tried anything nearly this . . . debaucherous in the bedroom before, and she was thrilled to find that she loved it. Gromph had been right about her hidden masochistic desires; regardless of how they made her feel in the act, Catti Brie now understood that her guilty pleasure was nothing to truly be ashamed of. In this moment, everything she and Gromph did was only there to make them feel good--nothing more--and by that measure, this sensual scenario had proved to be very effective thus far.

“Who owns you?” Gromph asked her, his question accentuated by another spank on her rear. Catti Bire understood his intent, the words reminiscent of the ending to the scenario from the book. She could also feel the two of them nearing completion, so she gladly chose to give in to Gromph’s demands immediately.

“You own me!” Catti Brie loudly replied, her humiliation-driven ardor surging with every word. “You own me, Gromph!”

“Who do you belong to?” he further demanded, once again ending his question with a delightfully sharp spank.

“I belong to you!” she dutifully replied, that wonderful pressure building inside of her even more. “Gromph, I belong to you!”

“What are you?” Gromph asked her, this time with a spank accentuating every word.

Catti Brie knew this was the moment of truth, the climax of the scenario. She found that she couldn’t respond immediately, initially caught up in the heat of the moment. Just when it seemed that Gromph was going to strike her once more, Catti Brie finally managed to find her voice.

“I’m your bitch!” Catti Brie answered all-too enthusiastically. As the words left her mouth, Catti Brie allowed any last semblance of resistance to finally crumble, fully submitting herself to the full extent of Gromph’s debaucherous domination of her. “I’m your bitch, Gromph! I’m your bitch!”

Sensing her need for completion, Gromph chose to make one last demand of her.

“Beg,” he stated simply, and Catti Brie already knew what he wanted.

“You win, Gromph!” she answered in desperation, her gaze still inexplicably tied to the reflection of her own submission. As he continued to ride her relentlessly, Catti Brie could see his amber eyes light up in victory at her words. “Please let me cum for you! Make me cum like the bitch I am! I’m your bitch, Gromph! Please!”

Catti Brie could sense the thrill her words sent through Gromph’s body, and he gladly rewarded her; leaning forward, Gromph used his remaining hand to grab and knead one of her breasts. He simultaneously increased the rate of his spanks, striking her on every other thrust of his hips. Meanwhile, Catti Brie did not cease her shouting for him, repeatedly using a phrase her lust-addled brain seemed to be stuck on.

“I’m your bitch, Gromph!” Catti Brie continued to yell, now more so in approval of Gromph’s change in pace than anything. “I’m your bitch! I’m your bitch! GROMPH, I’M YOUR BITCH!”

As their pace began to grow more frantic, Catti Brie’s cries gradually deteriorated into incoherent shouts of pleasure. In the back of her mind, she realized that they were lucky that no sound could escape the room; otherwise, her erotic exclamations likely would have already woken half the Host Tower.

Catti Brie shouted and Gromph grunted as they finally reached completion. There were no distinguishable words to their noises; the only sound was that of a heavy, primal passion. Their combined ecstasy flooded through every inch of their bodies, and Catti Brie felt her toes curl delightfully as she clung desperately onto the headboard, her entire body shaking beneath the strength of the sensations overtaking her. Their combined rapture went on for a minute that felt like an eternity of bliss, until finally they slowly came down from their monumental emotional high.

Releasing the headboard and falling to the bed, Catti Brie could distantly make out the sound of Gromph collapsing to the mattress beside her; however, she found she couldn’t focus on that, or anything else for that matter. Instead, she allowed her mind to swim in the wonderful aftermath of her incredible orgasm, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to a quiet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far: first of all, thank you for reading!  
> I'll likely be adding more chapters to this story over the coming weeks; between 2 and 4 new chapters, most likely, including more of Catti Brie & Gromph's "experimenting", as well as an additional pairing that I won't spoil quite yet.  
> This story is also my first--and currently, only--fanfiction, so any constructive criticism/thoughts would be both welcome and appreciated!


	5. A New Kind of Freedom

Chapter 5 (A New Kind of Freedom)

Catti Brie’s POV

Catti Brie awoke the next morning, stretching contentedly among the bedsheets after a night of peaceful sleep. As she recalled the events of the previous night, she sighed in a mixture of relief and satisfaction—in stark contrast to the previous morning. She found it easier to enjoy reminiscing about her time with Gromph now that she better understood the truth of her desires, and she was eager to further explore this new part of her sexuality with his help.

As she rose from her bed, Catti Brie could see that Gromph had apparently already made his exit, which she thought was likely for the best; they couldn’t let anyone else find out about the affair, and Gromph would have had an easier time returning to his room unnoticed by leaving during the night. He did appear to have left something behind, however; Catti Brie spotted _A Guide to Worldly Lifestyles of Unusual Pleasure_ still sitting on the small table in the corner, along with a small, folded piece of paper lying atop it. Retrieving the note, she read the short message held within:

_Consider it a gift._

_I shall return tonight so we may discuss how to continue._ -G

Catti Brie recognized the faint outlines of a spell surrounding the message, which she determined to be an enchantment Gromph used to ensure that only she would be able to read it. She found herself feeling unexpectedly giddy after reading the note, its contents confirming her hopes and suspicions; Gromph wanted to keep meeting with her, and the fact that he left her the book suggested that he was open to the idea of further “experimentation”.

She began to make her way over to her washroom to prepare for the day—ideas for their next encounter already swirling through her head—when she suddenly stopped as she noticed her own reflection in her standing mirror. Walking closer to it, Catti Brie was pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed looking at her own naked reflection. She hadn’t had much trouble in the past with recognizing that she was beautiful, even if she didn’t particularly enjoy drawing attention to the fact; however, looking at herself now, Catti Brie—perhaps for the first time—felt _sexy_.

She was still covered in sweat from the night before, and her lovely auburn hair was haphazardly tousled from the roughness of the night’s events; furthermore, Catti Brie could see quite a sizable bruise beginning to show on her flank—nothing that a quick healing spell couldn’t fix—but even this fact didn’t diminish her quiet fascination. Oddly enough, she had never taken a good look at herself after sex before, and she found the sight made her feel even more comfortable in her own skin.

Catti Brie allowed herself in to bask in the view for a moment longer before she finally resumed getting ready for the rest of the day—after all, she wouldn’t want to be late for the morning meeting and appear suspicious.

————————————————

Cattie Brie’s POV

Over the next few tendays, Catti Brie and Gromph fell into a rhythm; they met on every other night, leaving a day in between for rest and preparation. As an extra precaution against getting caught, they also alternated between using each other’s rooms and the visitor always left during the night. Catti Brie was still mostly preoccupied during the day with her work at the Host Tower, but she dedicated much of her spare evenings during her and Gromph’s off days on reading more of the book he had gifted her. She was primarily interested in the other masochistic scenarios, but she found many of the other sections strangely intriguing as well. Brother Anden Torren had been quite extensive in his “research”, and she found his notes to be both educational and exciting.

Catti Brie and Gromph didn’t put the book’s contents to waste; they experimented with several different styles of masochistic fantasies, including—but certainly not limited to—ones involving scratching, gagging, and whipping (none of which left marks in the morning thanks to her clerical abilities). They didn’t find every scenario to be equally satisfying, but Gromph was always quick to stop when she asked him to. This series of trial and error also gave them more time to get used to each other; the powerful sensations of their joint minds, in particular, proved to be very overwhelming initially, but it wasn’t long before the two lovers adjusted so that their extraordinarily erotic experiences became the new norm for them. Even after the first few tendays of their affair, they still found themselves trying out new scenarios (well, new to _her_ , at least).

It was during one of these nights that Catti Brie found herself lying on her back—naked and oiled up—in Gromph’s bed, allowing him to tie her hands to his bedpost with a set of soft, yet strong, silken ribbons. After ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to pull herself free, Gromph tied a blindfold over her eyes, completely obscuring her vision. Catti Brie had put herself in a variety of compromising positions before Gromph over the last few tendays, but until now she had never allowed herself to be put in such a _helpless_ position. Even as she felt a shiver of nervous anticipation run down her body, Catti Brie found that she wasn’t at all worried of Gromph potentially taking advantage of her; the two of them had developed a fondness and respect for one another throughout their many intimate hours together, and she had no trouble putting her full trust in Gromph now. After forming their mental link, she gave Gromph permission to continue.

Catti Brie shivered as she felt Gromph’s hands begin to roam her body. Even the lightest touch on her skin felt magnified, partially from the massage oil and partially from the fact that being blindfolded made her acutely aware of her other senses. She knew Gromph was just trying to tease her—to make her beg for more—with his gentle ministrations, and she was content to let herself enjoy resisting the pleasurable torture.

For now, at least.

Catti Brie quickly found it more difficult to contain herself as her lover began placing tender bites and kisses along her neck. She bit her lip—desperately trying to withhold her moans—and her job was only made more difficult as Gromph lowered a hand and began to gently rub the inside of her thigh, making her gasp in anticipation.

She couldn’t truly hide her feelings from Gromph due to their mental link, of course, and that connection betrayed Catti Brie’s growing struggle; to make matters worse—or better, depending on your perspective—she could _feel_ how her inner battle pleased Gromph, and his satisfaction only further fed her ever-increasing ardor. Sensing weakness, Gromph lifted his mouth to her ear, gifting it with soft bites and kisses that sent a wonderful shiver down her spine and drew soft whimpers from her lips.

_Give in_ , he tempted her telepathically, moving his hand from her thigh inward to rest against her wet entrance. This unexpected shift was enough to finally penetrate her shell of resistance, a low moan escaping her as she reflexively rolled her hips into his touch. Even still, Catti Brie was determined to make Gromph work more for her submission.

_Make me_ , she dared him, knowing that he was never one to back down from a challenge.

And—true to her expectations—Gromph gladly accepted as he inserted two fingers into her, drawing yet another sensual sound from her now-trembling lips. He intentionally kept his motions slow at first, gradually increasing the speed and strength of his skilled ministrations. As the arduous minutes wore on, Catti Brie barely managed to keep her moans contained within her; however, her body continued to betray her as her hips continuously shifted against Gromph’s hand, desperately seeking more of that delicious friction.

As she heard Gromph whisper a now-familiar cantrip under his breath, Catti Brie felt new vibrations pulse from Gromph’s fingers into her; the new sensation wrought a long, high-pitched whine from her that soon descended into a series of short gasps of pleasure. Her whole body now struggled against her bonds to the bedpost, trying to get closer to the source of the torturous euphoria. Despite the blindfold over her eyes, Catti Brie thought she could see colors briefly dance across her vision.

_What do you want_? Gromph asked her confidently. She could feel him smile as he grew certain of her inevitable submission; and he was correct.

“ _More_ ,” she whimpered aloud, now unable to contain her vocalizations.

_Be more specific_ , Gromph instructed, gently blowing warm air against her ear and down her neck, making her tremble.

“Please stop teasing me,” she begged, her voice growing shakier. “I need to you take me, Gromph. _Please_ take me, Gromph! I _need_ you!”

She could sense his approval, but Gromph wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

_Say it_ , he commanded, and she already knew what her lover wanted to hear.

“ _You win, Gromph_!” Catti Brie practically screamed, her mind and body now completely overrun by a desperate need. “You’ve _conquered_ me, Gromph! I’m all your’s! Please, just _take_ _me_!”

Gromph was silent as he raised one of Catti Brie’s legs to rest on his shoulder, sending a thrilled shiver through her as she anticipated what was to come. He slowly removed his fingers from her, simultaneously guiding his arousal into her entrance. Catti Brie couldn’t contain a sigh of satisfaction at the sensation, a sound that was soon replaced by a string of low moans. As Gromph gradually increased the speed of his thrusts, she felt his fingers return to that _perfect_ spot within her, and her voice seemingly doubled in volume in response to the combined pleasures.

“ _Oh, yes, yes, YES!”_ Catti Brie shouted, her chorus of approval sounding like music to Gromph’s ears. “ _Gromph, YES! Gromph, YES! GROMPH, YES!_ ”

As Gromph’s pace increased, Catti Brie could feel that wonderful, toe-curling pressure building within her, nearing its apex. Her hips eagerly rose to meet his, a wave of pleasure coursing through her with every thrust of his hips and stroke from his fingers. Through their link, Catti Brie could feel Gromph basking in the sound of her voice as her loud moans gradually became less and less defined, soon becoming meaningless, passionate syllables—with his name appearing every so often, of course.

Catti Brie could tell that there was something else--something _more_ \--that she needed, but she struggled to voice her desires. Seeing that she was clearly too overwhelmed to speak, Gromph sensed her silent, inner plea, and he was all too happy to answer. Gromph began slapping Catti Brie’s rear with his free hand, the volume of the resounding _smacks_ outmatched only by Catti Brie’s cries of pleasure.

Even with her eyes blindfolded, the mental image of her being tied, spanked and ridden by Gromph sent a rush of humiliation through Catti Brie; that now-familiar rush sent her spirit soaring higher, and higher, and she could feel a similar pressure building within her partner. The image of in her such an erotic, submissive position filled Gromph with a prideful satisfaction, and this feeling drove him to go faster, and faster—until, finally, they reached their peak.

Catti Brie felt her back arch into Gromph as she tightened around him, that incredible, sensual pressure finally finding its powerful release. Color filled her vision as the sound of her pleasured screams reverberated throughout the room, and her whole body went taut under the strain of their shared orgasm. Erotic ecstasy flooded their senses, putting them into a state of bliss that felt like it would never end; however, the emotional high ran its course—as always—and the intense sensations gradually gave way to wonderful relaxation as they finished riding out the wave.

Catti Brie fell back into the mattress, panting in exertion as the last of these feelings left her and their mental link disappeared. She felt Gromph undo her bonds, and as her arms fell to the bed beside her, he also slowly removed her blindfold for her. As light flooded her vision, Catti Brie closed her eyes to let them readjust, and she leaned over to rest against the now laying-form of her lover. Several small groans of pleasure escaped her as the two of them basked in the aftermath of their orgasm, gradually readjusting to reality.

“So . . .” Gromph managed to say through his own panting. “I would say that scenario worked very well for us.”

“That was _perfect_ ,” Catti Brie agreed, quietly giggling as giddiness took the place of bliss. Finally, she found the strength to look up at her partner.

“Can we do it again?” she asked him.


	6. Questions & Comfort

Chapter 6 (Questions & Comfort)

Catti Brie’s POV

“Why do you do it?” Catti Brie wondered aloud.

The question came to her as Gromph was holding her that evening after sex, as he had done so many times now. The third tenday of their affair was nearing its end, but this night was still young as the two lovers laid panting among the sheets of Catti Brie’s bed.

“Why do I do what?” Gromph replied.

“ _This_ ,” Catti Brie answered, gesturing to themselves and the room around them. “Why do you keep coming back to me like this? Why do you keep doing what you’re doing?”

“I think that should be rather obvious,” Gromph said suggestively, gently rubbing her side.

“I don’t just mean the sex,” she insisted, laughing softly at his implication. “Of course that’s one reason, but what about everything else? Nothing is forcing you to help me come to terms with and explore my sexuality, but here you are. You’re going out of your way for me, and I know it can’t _only_ be for the sex—as amazing as it is. So why?”

“As I’ve said before,” he began, clearly caught off guard by her line of questioning. “The more comfortable you are with everything, the less likely it’ll be that someone may notice any—“

“Bullshit,” she interjected. “That might have been true at first, but we’re past that now. You and I both know we could try going on and pretend like nothing ever happened and no one else would be able to tell the difference; yet here you are, with me, comforting me, letting me experiment however I want. And not _once_ have you judged me or made fun of me—unless I asked you to specifically—and every time I’ve wanted to stop or slow things down, you have without complaint. The Gromph Baenre I knew a month ago would have _never_ been so considerate. So why now?”

Gromph paused as he considered his answer, and Catti Brie patiently gave him all the time he needed. She wasn’t trying to interrogate, or make him think she was upset with him; she had grown to trust Gromph over the last few tendays, and she certainly wasn’t questioning that trust now. She was simply curious.

“Perhaps I’m not the same Gromph Baenre that you used to know,” the former archmage finally managed to answer. Catti Brie nodded towards him, silently urging him to continue. After taking a deep breath, he obliged her.

“When I first met you, I may have made some mislead assumptions,” Gromph continued, Catti Brie arcing an eyebrow at his words. “Okay, I _was_ a bit of an ass, and I didn’t think very much of you at the time; however, since then you’ve . . . proven me wrong.”

Gromph seemed almost as surprised to hear these last words as Catti Brie was, but he pushed onwards before they could linger on the implications.

“I can admit when I’ve misjudged a situation,” he continued, staring at the ceiling as his words seemingly flowed of their own accord. “You’ve done some truly impressive work at the Host Tower, none of which could have even happened if you hadn’t communicated with the primordial; and seeing you accomplish so much in such a short span of time made me—for the first time in centuries—feel unexpectedly inadequate.

“That’s really why I tried to get in your head those months ago, you know; I just wanted to prove that you weren’t as capable as you thought you were—though I never would have admitted my true goal at the time—and you surprised me yet again. So maybe helping you now is simply my way of trying make up for my failings—for being an ass.”

“Or perhaps there’s more to it,” he continued, seemingly talking to himself as much as he was talking to Catti Brie. “Drizzt was afflicted by a curse of madness, a curse brought on by the torn barrier between the Underdark and the Abyss; the tear in space that formed because of _my_ mistakes. My arrogance, my misjudgment, and my recklessness made this happen.

“And now that the monks have failed him, his madness will consume him completely—if it hasn’t done so already—and neither I, nor anyone else, can do _anything_ to help him, but I _can_ help you. So maybe that’s why I’m here; maybe I’m still trying to make up for a foolish mistake that can never be taken back.”

Catti Brie’s breath caught in her throat at the sound of these words.

“What do you mean the monks have failed him?” she whispered slowly, shaking with every syllable. Gromph looked momentarily puzzled at her question, but understanding soon dawned on him.

“Oh gods,” he replied breathlessly. “Jarlaxle hasn't told you yet, has he?”

The silence that passed between them seemed to move at a glacial pace, but Gromph finally found his voice.

“I received a message from Jarlaxle” he began, sounding hoarse. “He said that the monks’ attempts at aiding Drizzt had failed and that Drizzt would likely be forced to leave the monastery the very next morning. That was three days ago, and I haven’t gotten any other updates since. I thought you would have received the same message by now.”

Catti Brie could feel tears falling down her face, though she wasn’t sure when exactly she had started crying. Breath refused to come to her as her mind desperately tried to process what she was hearing.

_He’s really gone. My husband is gone. Drizzt is gone_.

For a few moments, all Catti Brie could do was replay those three sentences in her head, as if her train of thought had run into a wall. Soon the inevitable waves of emotion overtook her; she felt sorrow over Drizzt’s fate; she felt helpless from being unable to save him; and, perhaps worst of all, a _very_ tiny part of her felt relieved that she wouldn’t have to try to explain her affair to him.

Guilt swallowed her as this final realization set it, and her tears began to overwhelm her. She felt like there was nothing solid beneath her, as if she would fall away into a void of despair if she couldn’t find an anchor; so Catti Brie reached for the closest support.

She reached for Gromph, and he held her tenderly in return. She couldn’t tell if he was giving her the silence to grieve or if he simply didn’t know what to say, and she didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was that she had _something_ to hold onto amidst the flood of confusion and despair.

Catti Brie had been living the last several tendays as if her husband would never return, perhaps in subconscious preparation for what was to come; however, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Up until that point, there had still been a tiny part of her secretly holding out hope. There had been that quiet voice in the back of her mind recalling all of the many times she and Drizzt had cheated death—and worse—against all odds.

_Not this time_ , she thought numbly, the harsh tide of despair finally giving way to the cold embrace of grief. _This time it’s different._ _Why does this time have to be different_?!

She began to shiver under the sheer weight of the empty pit forming in her chest, the emotional void threatening to consume her from the inside out; however, amidst her inner struggle, Catti Brie distantly heard the voice of the man holding her, and she desperately latched onto that voice.

“I know I’m not him,” Gromph began shakily. “And I can never—and would never try to—truly replace him, and I understand if you hate me for his fate; but just know that I’m still here for you, if you will have me.”

For a brief moment part of Catti Brie wanted to hate Gromph, to pin all her grief onto him; however, she soon realized that she was merely looking for something—or someone—to blame, and she didn’t think that Drizzt would want her to suffer hatred in his memory. The simple kindness of Gromph’s statement also made her pause, and for the first time in several minutes, she was not crying. Looking up at him with a curious expression on her face, Catti Brie was struck by a new revelation that filled her with a gentle warmth.

Gromph truly cared for her, and—perhaps even more peculiarly—she cared for him. It was true that he could never take Drizzt’s place, but now she understood that he didn’t need to; she could appreciate Gromph for what he was and for the different kind of comfort he had brought to her life. Perhaps she had begun their affair merely as a way for her to distract herself from her internal dread, but her relationship with Gromph had changed—grown—since then. Now she didn’t want him here to distract her from Drizzt; Catti Brie simply wanted Gromph here.

Feeling a sudden surge of passion coursing through her, Catti Brie leaned forward to Gromph and kissed him.

————————————————

Gromph’s POV

In all the time since the start of the their affair, this was actually the first time that Catti Brie had kissed him. Gromph had gotten the sense that she found it a little too “intimate” of an act to share with him, although she had never said so directly. Regardless, she was apparently making an exception in this case, and this abrupt change in behavior slightly worried him.

It wasn’t that he did not _enjoy_ the kiss; in fact, nothing could be further from the truth. While he had been the one helping her explore other new sexual ideas recently, Catti Brie clearly needed no help in this area. Gromph heard himself let out an involuntary moan as his lips parted before her, the pleasant warmth of Catti Brie’s mouth soon filling his own. The sweet passion of her kisses was like honey on his tongue, and he wanted nothing more than to let himself be swept away by her affection.

Even still, Gromph somehow found himself softly pushing her back. This was so unlike Catti Brie, he knew, and he did not wish to take advantage of her in her time of grief; however, in his desire to comfort her, Gromph did reach out telepathically, forming the mental link between them that they’d grown all-too accustomed to by then.

_Are you sure_? he asked her. _Are you sure that this is truly what you want—what you need—right now_?

Gromph felt a wave of Catti Brie’s feelings wash over him in response; her appreciation of him asking her for her clear consent, the lingering pleasure from their kiss. But more than anything else, Gromph could sense a yearning—a deep, desperate need—within her. It was true that she was still reeling from learning of her husband’s fate, but Gromph also got the sense that Catti Brie’s actions weren’t being fueled by grief; she was doing this for _him_ , because of _him_.

_All I need is you_ , Catti Brie confirmed. _Please, Gromph_. _Let me have you, right now_. _That’s all I need_.

With his consent, Catti Brie leaned down to kiss him once more, this one even deeper than the first. As she embraced him, Gromph felt their mental connection deepen further as well. He had always been able to sense her emotions through their link before, but everything felt more potent this time; he felt her passion wash over him like a second skin, enveloping him entirely. In all his years, Gromph had never experienced any feeling so intimate.

_This is the difference between having sex and making love_ , Catti Brie responded, and her explanation made perfect sense to him. Gromph had plenty of experience with sex, but Catti Brie knew more about making love than he could have ever learned while living in the Underdark.

Gromph understood and accepted this reality as he gladly let Catti Brie take the lead. She moved on from his mouth, showering his face and neck in brief, burning kisses. With one hand buried in his long hair, her other hand explored his body as his hands lightly clung to her back. She moved to straddle his waist, his arousal now pressed tightly against her. Catti Brie’s roaming hand soon settled around his member, and Gromph let out a groan of approval as he was guided into her.

Gromph had no complaints as Catti Brie continued to control their steadily increasing pace, moving his hips in time with her as she rode him. Meanwhile, his lover shifted her mouth’s attention to affectionately nibbling on his ear, and he felt another involuntary groan leave his lips. Catti Brie let out several small moans of pleasure against him as she continued her loving ministrations, her sounds drawing hums of approval from him; however, Gromph reveled the most in the thoughts his lover continuously sent his way.

_You’re amazing._

_I appreciate you._

_You make me feel so good._

Several such validations echoed within Gromph’s mind as they made love, the sincerity of Catti Brie’s words eliciting a surge of passion within him. He could not recall anyone ever showing him such heartfelt appreciation, and Catti Brie’s affections—both physical and emotional—filled Gromph with a sexual sublimity the likes of which he had never known.

Catti Brie’s passion was like a raging fire, and Gromph found that all he could do was let himself become swallowed by its wild heat as his lover rode atop him.

————————————————

Cattie Brie’s POV

It had been so long since the last time Catti Brie had _truly_ made love that she had almost forgotten how wonderfully freeing it felt. Now she gladly allowed her emotions to run wild, letting her growing ardor consume her previous sorrow. She would grieve later, but right now nothing else mattered; right now there was only her, Gromph, and their lovemaking.

Catti Brie touched her forehead to Gromph’s, maintaining eye contact as she continued to rock against him. They were both letting out grunts and groans of pleasure now, and the eye contact only furthered the intimacy of the moment. As that wonderful pressure began to build towards its apex, she allowed herself to start chanting her lover’s name in admiration. Their pace grew more and more frantic, and her cries of affection increased with it.

“Gromph, yes!” Catti Brie called enthusiastically as she neared her inevitable climax. “Gromph, _yes_! Gromph, _I love you_! _Gromph_!”

Catti Brie basked in the amber glow of his eyes and Gromph was swallowed by the deep blue of her's as they reached their collective release. She felt herself tighten around him, and his fingernails dug delightfully into her back as a surge of ecstasy thrummed through them both. For the first time ever, she heard a loud, passionate moan tear itself from Gromph’s lips as their orgasm overtook them, the sound of his voice making her toes curl. Their blissful embrace continued for another minute until they finally rode it all out, and Catti Brie allowed herself to collapse against Gromph. The sweat-slathered lovers laid there panting for several seconds, content to simply hold one another as their rapture was soon replaced by exhaustion.

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the unexpected noise of her bedroom door unlocking. As the door opened, Catti Brie jerked upright, briefly moving to cover herself until she saw who now filled the doorway.

“Catti?” the confused figure said, and Catti Brie felt her breath catch in her chest as she replied.

“Drizzt?”


End file.
